


Heartbeat Song

by QueenDiannaAgron



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance, Smut, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDiannaAgron/pseuds/QueenDiannaAgron
Summary: Different take on 'Blame It On The Alcohol', after Rachel's party with some changes to the party itself.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	1. Heartbeat Song

**Author's Note:**

> On ff.net this story is 4 chapters with the last chapter being extremely short as I ran out of motivation so on this site I will just add that short chapter onto the end of chapter 3
> 
> Read and comment :)

" _This is my heartbeat song, and I'm gonna play it.  
Been so long, I forgot how to turn it,  
Up up up up all night long,  
Oh, up up all night long._

" _You, where the hell did you come from?  
You're a different, different kind of fun,  
And I'm so used to feeling numb.  
Now, I've got pins and needles on my tongue,  
Anticipating what's to come,  
Like a finger on a loaded gun._

" _I can feel it rising,  
Temperature inside me,  
Haven't felt it for a lifetime…"_

Quinn Fabray was in love. Okay love was a little strong but she was definitely crushing. Hard.

She hadn't seen it coming, she didn't even want to go to Rachel Berry's party as she'd not long been dumped by, no, broken up with Sam and he'd be there probably sucking on Santana's face all evening. So when she turned up she decided to get slightly drunk, not drunk enough to sleep with Puck, but drunk enough to get through the night. That was the sole reason she agreed to play spin the bottle, she didn't want to kiss any of those losers and knew it'd be awkward if she had to kiss Sam, or Finn, or Puck. But everyone else was playing and again, she was slightly drunk, and she had to admit she found it slightly entertaining to watch Sam and Brittany kiss, seeing the jealousy on Santana's face, unsure it was whether it was due to Sam kissing another girl or that it was _Brittany_ he was kissing.

"… _This is my heartbeat song, and I'm gonna play it.  
Been so long, I forgot how to turn it,  
Up up up up all night long,  
Oh, up up all night long.  
This is my heartbeat song, and I'm gonna play it.  
Turned it on, but I know you can take it it,  
Up up up up all night long,  
Oh, up up all night long._

" _I, I wasn't even gonna go out,  
But I never would've had a doubt,  
If I'd have know where I'd be now._

" _Your hands on my hips,  
And my kiss on your lips,  
Oh, I could do this for a lifetime…"_

Yet here she was, stood in the middle of her bedroom singing a love song into her hairbrush. Her mind replaying the moment in her mind. The bottle spinning and pointing to her, gulping before standing up in the middle of the circle, watching them approach, the nervous brown eyes meeting her own apprehensive hazel ones, the small hands resting softly on her hips before their lips met in what would be the best kiss of Quinn's life. They had pulled apart once they heard Puck and a few of the other boys whooping but for the rest of the evening, Quinn couldn't take her eyes off one Rachel Berry.

"… _This is my heartbeat song, and I'm gonna play it.  
Been so long, I forgot how to turn it,  
Up up up up all night long,  
Oh, up up all night long.  
This is my heartbeat song, and I'm gonna play it.  
Turned it on, but I know you can take it it,  
Up up up up all night long,  
Oh, up up all night long._

" _Until tonight, I only dreamed about you,  
I can't believe I've ever breathed without you.  
Baby, you make me feel alive and brand new,  
Bring it one more time…"_

It had taken a lot for Quinn to admit she wasn't straight, even if it was only her that knew. It had happened a few weeks ago, Britney week to be precise. As soon as her eyes landed on Rachel in that outfit, straight out of the 'Baby One More Time' video, she could no longer deny it. Ever since then, she'd had dreams about Rachel and woken up uncomfortably aroused and had to take a cold shower. The blonde had tried to be nicer to the girl at school but always failed miserably because Santana seemed to show up at the wrong moment every time.

"… _This is my heartbeat song, and I'm gonna play it.  
Been so long, I forgot how to turn it,  
Up up up up all night long,  
Oh, up up all night long.  
This is my heartbeat song, and I'm gonna play it.  
Turned it on, but I know you can take it it,  
Up up up up all night long,  
Oh, up up all night long._

" _This is my heartbeat song, and I'm gonna play it.  
Been so long, I forgot how to turn it,  
Up up up up all night long,  
Oh, up up all night long.  
This is my heartbeat song, and I'm gonna play it.  
Turned it on, but I know you can take it it,  
Up up up up all night long,  
Oh, up up all night long."_

"Rachel Berry, prepare to be wooed."

* * *

Meanwhile, having finally got Finn to go home, Rachel sat on her stage in the basement, back against the wall, tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't do this again Rachel." She whispered to herself. "Don't let yourself fall for someone else who's only going to break your heart."

Unbeknownst to the blonde who was a few miles away singing her heart out, Rachel was also thinking about the kiss. After they'd broken apart, Rachel got swept up in the moment and pulled Quinn up to sing a duet with her. She'd been surprised when Quinn had agreed and even more shocked when the cheerleader happily sung the male part of 'Don't You Want Me.'

But the look in those hazel eyes was haunting Rachel, she closed her eyes and she could still see them, staring at her with desire. Rachel wasn't sure if it was because Quinn was singing and was just passionate about music, or because she was singing with _her_.

Deciding it was best to just distract herself, Rachel got up, wiped the tears away and started tidying the small basement. As she was tossing cans into black bags, she came across a piece of paper, screwed up in the corner. Her curiosity piqued and she picked it up, unfurled it to find a mostly blank page apart from a small doodle in the top left corner that had been sketched with a pencil. It wasn't too detailed but obviously the drawer had put some effort into it. It was a simple heart with the letter R drawn in the middle and a few stars scribbled around it.

 _Did Quinn draw this?_ Rachel wonders, noting that she saw the blonde hunched over something at a table earlier. _No, surely not, though she is good at drawing, I've seen those crude drawings of me in the girl's bathroom._

Whether Quinn drew it or not, the brunette wonders if the R stands for Rachel, or someone she didn't know. Maybe Blaine had sketched it and there was a member of the Warblers whose name began with R, but the delicate markings made it seem like it was drawn by a girl, not that Rachel was one to stereotype. Maybe it wasn't even a person, maybe it was an object. Brittany loved rainbows, Sam loved rollercoasters… Now she was just being silly, it had to be a person, maybe a surname? No, she couldn't think of anyone with a surname starting with R.

It had to stand for Rachel, and it must've been Quinn who'd drawn it. She hadn't noticed anyone else writing or anything earlier. But why would Quinn draw it, did she feel the same way as Rachel did? Was Rachel finally having a crush that wasn't unrequited?

 _Only one way to find out._ She reasoned.

* * *

"Quinn, may I speak with you please?"

Quinn spins round at the sound of Rachel's voice. "Um, sure."

The blonde had been at her locker, collecting all the books she'd need for the weekend before heading home, and was surprised by the sudden voice.

"Are you ready to go home? Maybe we can just go to my house for a while?"

There was so much optimism in Rachel's voice that Quinn couldn't refuse. She wanted more time to come up with a plan to woo Rachel but maybe she should just relax and let whatever happens happen.

"Sure." She nods eventually, closing her locker and following the girl out of school. "I'll follow you in my car."

* * *

Even though Quinn had been in Rachel's house before, the night before in fact, she still takes the time to look around the hallway, noticing things she hadn't done last night. There were pictures of the three Berry's hung on the walls. She notices some faint pencil markings on one of the door frames with that marked Rachel's height at different ages, smirking when she spots it stopped at 5ft 4. She drops her bag next to Rachel's and looks up to see the girl waiting on the stairs for her so follows her.

Once inside Rachel's room, Quinn looks around once more. It wasn't decorated the way she'd expected, of course there were gold stars littered around the room, and she did have a four poster bed but other than that, it looked like any other teenage girl's bedroom, with piles of clothes in one corner, and stacks of paper on her desk. Little did she know that one of those pieces of paper contained her doodle from the previous night.

"I have to admit, I thought you would've been tidier than this." Quinn laughs, moving to sit next to Rachel who had made herself comfortable on her bed whilst the blonde was looking around.

"I try to keep things neat, but even I can admit it's too much effort to always tidy up completely, plus I wasn't really expecting company." The brunette blushes.

"It's okay, I'm not complaining and it's still a lot neater than my room."

They fall into silence before Quinn turns her body to face Rachel properly, they were both sat on the edge of Rachel's bed, not really sure what to do.

"What I wanted to talk about was…"

Rachel's sentence was cut off halfway through as Quinn had suddenly leant forward and kissed her.

 _What are you doing Quinn?!_ The blonde thought. _You were supposed to woo her not jump on her._

As Quinn pulls away from the kiss, apology at the ready she's surprised when Rachel grabs the back of her neck and pulls her back in. The diva takes control of the kiss, running her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip until she parts them and their tongues meet for the first time. Quinn releases a soft moan into Rachel's mouth at the sensation, never knowing that a kiss could make her feel like this. Her whole body was reacting, chill bumps had broken out on her arms yet her body felt like it was on fire. Rachel moves to straddle the blonde's lap and pushes until Quinn is lying on her back, breaking the kiss.

Quinn opens her eyes to see Rachel staring down at her, holding up her own weight with a hand each side of Quinn's head. Both girls are panting heavily but neither really knew what was about to happen.

Rachel leans down to continue the kiss and Quinn finally finds her confidence and brings her hands up to the girl's waist. After a while, Quinn slips her hands under Rachel's jumper, trailing her fingers up to the brunette's bra strap then raking her nails back down the expanse of skin causing Rachel to shiver so she repeats this action until Rachel sits up and pulls off her jumper, leaving her in her bra. Quinn's mouth falls open at the sight, she'd seen other girls in their bras in the cheerios locker room but she'd never been this close.

Hesitantly, she reaches out a hand, grazing her fingertips over the fabric. Rachel smiles down at her, giving her more confidence and so the blonde pulls the left cup down, revealing Rachel's small but perfect breast. Again Quinn just brushes the skin with her fingertips, smirking at the noise Rachel makes as well as the sight of her nipple hardening. With her right hand resting on the brunette's hip, Quinn investigates the girl's breast, lightly squeezing or pinching the nipple, rolling it between her fingers. She then moves to the other breast, giving it the same treatment whilst Rachel pulls her bra off completely, before leaning down to whisper in Quinn's ear.

"I think you're a little over dressed."

Quinn hesitates before sitting up and unzipping her dress, allowing the material to pool around her waist. She sees Rachel looking expectantly at her so she unhooks her bra and throws it onto the floor with Rachel's.

"Your dads won't come home right?"

"No they're away all weekend." Rachel manages to respond whilst staring at the topless girl who had lay back down underneath her.

Quinn's breasts were slightly bigger than her own but that wasn't surprising. She slowly runs her hands up Quinn's stomach before cupping her. The blonde gasps at the feeling, arching her back. Rachel then surprises the blonde as she leans down and takes one breast in her mouth, flicking her tongue over the hardening nipple before moving to the other.

She then kisses her way up Quinn's chest, sucking briefly on her pulse point before shifting up so her face is hovering just about Quinn's.

"Is this a dream?" She whispers.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"I want you."

"Are you sure?"

Rachel smiles at the girl's kindness. "Yes, I'm so turned on right now I need you."

Quinn moans at the singer's words, closing the gap between them to kiss her again.

She runs her hands down Rachel's back again before reaching her skirt. When she receives no resistance she pulls the garment off, leaving Rachel to kick it off when it reaches her ankles.

The brunette breaks the kiss and moves down Quinn's body, once she gets to Quinn's dress, still pooled around the girl's waist, she pulls on it until Quinn lifts her hips allowing Rachel to guide the dress and her underwear down, leaving the blonde completely naked.

Rachel runs her hands up Quinn's legs and she can smell the girl's arousal.

 _When did Rachel get so confident?_ Quinn asks herself as she feels her legs being parted.

As soon as Rachel runs a finger through Quinn's folds, the blonde lets out a long moan, unable to stop it from escaping. Rachel giggles slightly from her position between Quinn's legs. She moves her finger up and down some more, collecting the girl's juices on her finger before bringing her finger to her lips and licking it clean.

She hums at the taste before deciding she wants more so leans forward and wraps her lips around the girl's core.

"Oh fuck." Quinn moans, surprising herself by swearing.

Rachel giggles again and the vibrations cause Quinn to become even wetter and Rachel greedily laps it up before turning her attention to Quinn's clit, flicking at it with her tongue.

"More… I need… I need you inside me." Quinn gasps.

Rachel lifts her body to allow her arm to snake up underneath her and places two fingers at Quinn's entrance.

"Now Rachel." The blonde begs.

The brunette quickly complies and pushes her fingers into Quinn, both girls moaning at the feeling, before Rachel starts running her tongue through the blonde's folds again.

Quinn quickly feels herself coming undone.

"Rach… I'm…"

Before she can even finish her sentence her body is overtaken by an orgasm, her back arches off the bed once more as Rachel continues moving her fingers inside her to help ride out the climax. Her whole body shakes until after what seems like forever she collapses back onto the bed, breathing deeply.

Rachel cleans her fingers off in her mouth before moving to lie next to Quinn, who is still panting.

"How… did you learn… how to do… that?" Quinn asks, between breaths.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, but a drunk Santana shares… a lot. Having figured out the relationship between her and Brittany I asked her how she knew she was attracted to girls and she went into way too much detail, I cringed at the time but now I'm kind of glad for it."

"You asked her this last night?"

"Yep, after our duet." Rachel blushes. "But don't worry I'm sure she doesn't even remember me asking."

"Why would I worry?" Quinn questions, having finally caught her breath she rolls onto her side to face Rachel, who's staring up at the ceiling.

"Well I wasn't really sure what this was." The brunette explains, gesturing between the two of them. "So if you'd wanted to keep this a secret, or pretend it never happened then you may have been panicked that Santana could've worked it out."

"I don't want to just ignore it Rach. I like you, I'm just, not ready to come out so yeah maybe it is a good thing that Santana probably doesn't remember."

"So are you… gay?"

"I don't think so, probably more likely that I'm bi but sleeping with Puck never felt as good as what you just did so maybe I do prefer girls. What about you?"

"I don't know, I guess I haven't really had any experience to base it on, though you're definitely my favourite of all the people I've kissed."

"Well maybe I could help with that lack of experience. If you'll let me?"

Rachel turns her head to look into Quinn's eyes. "You want to take my virginity?"

"I mean… you did say you needed me but if that was just spur of the moment and you aren't sure anymore then I'll respect that. I threw away my first time, I wouldn't want to do that to someone else, especially someone I care about."

Rachel pauses to think about it. True she had said she needed Quinn but she wasn't thinking straight then. She chuckles slightly at the pun before looking at Quinn again.

"I think I'm ready, and there's no one else I'd rather lose it to."

Quinn grins and leans down to kiss the brunette. Their mouths automatically open, allowing their tongues to meet. Quinn shifts slightly so she's hovering over Rachel's right side, resting her weight on her left forearm.

Her right hand travels down Rachel's stomach pausing at the hem of the girl's panties, before breaking the kiss and looking deep into the brown eyes below her. Rachel nods slightly and Quinn pulls the singer's underwear down, Rachel wriggles until they're round her ankles before kicking them onto the floor.

Quinn gently traces her fingertips over Rachel folds before pressing down, slipping between them and finding the girl's clit, circling the bud. Once she's sure Rachel is wet enough she runs her finger back down towards her entrance.

"This might hurt a little."

Rachel nods and winces slightly as Quinn pushes her finger inside. The blonde pauses, allowing Rachel to adjust to the new feeling before slowly moving her finger back and forth, when Rachel begs for more she slides another finger into the girl and repeats the process before moving in and out at a regular pace. She brings her thumb up to play with the diva's clit and Rachel trembles beneath her. When she feels Rachel's walls start to twitch around her fingers she speeds up slightly and presses harder with her thumb until Rachel climaxes, screaming with pleasure. Quinn slows her movements to bring her down before removing her fingers.

Rachel smiles sleepily up at the blonde, kissing her softly.

Quinn instructs the girl to get under the covers before joining her and spooning her from behind.

"Rach? Will you be my girlfriend?" The blonde asks into the silence.

The girls fall asleep soon after that, with Rachel's 'yes' still echoing around Quinn's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Heartbeat Song by Kelly Clarkson


	2. One Day Later

Quinn wakes with a jolt. She isn't sure what woke her until she hears it again.

_I say a little prayer for you…_

She groans wondering who would be calling her at this time. It's then she remembers where she is.

"Crap." She whispers, suddenly knowing exactly who was calling her.

She tries to sit up but finds her arm trapped under another sleeping body. The blonde smiles as more memories come back to her but stops herself from thinking about it so she wouldn't get too turned on. She rolls onto her back to glance at the clock, it's just gone midnight and she knows she needs to answer her phone.

Slowly, she pulls her arm out from underneath Rachel and thankfully the brunette doesn't wake up. Looking round the room she spots Rachel's robe on the back of her desk chair and pulls it on, thinking it would be too awkward to have this conversation whilst naked.

Quinn quickly pulls her phone out of the pocket of her dress which is still laying crumpled on the floor before slipping into the bathroom.

"Hello?" She says quietly into the receiver.

" _Quinn Fabray!"_ Her mother screams on the other end of the line, causing Quinn to pull the device away from her ear in shock. _"Where on Earth are you?! I've been worried sick! I've been calling and texting you for the last 2 hours! I even called Santana and Brittany but they had no idea where you were either."_

"I'm so sorry Mom, I meant to let you know. I'm at a friend's, we were watching a movie and we fell asleep. I'll come home right away."

" _No, I don't want you driving when it's this late, just make sure you're home by nine tomorrow morning so we can talk about this."_

"Yes Mom, I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow."

" _Goodnight Quinnie."_

Quinn releases a sigh of relief as soon as her mother hangs up, thinking it was a good sign she was still calling her Quinnie. She pauses, looking at her reflection in Rachel's bathroom mirror before wandering back into the girl's bedroom.

The sight before her made her mouth drop open, the covers had shifted so Quinn could see the whole of Rachel's naked body in the dim light of the moon coming in through one of the windows.

As if she knows she is being watched, Rachel begins to wake up, turning over to find Quinn watching her with a smile on her face.

"What time is it?" She asks sleepily.

"Passed midnight." Quinn responds.

"Oh wow, we slept for a long time. Why are you up?"

The blonde holds up her phone. "Mom called, about 20 times actually."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No, at least I hope not but she was still using my nickname and isn't making me come home till nine so looks like I'm okay."

"What did you tell her?" Rachel asks, sitting up in bed, suddenly no longer tired.

"Um, that I was at a friend's and we fell asleep watching a movie. Seemed easier than telling her the truth."

"Will you tell her the truth?"

"What that I just spent the afternoon making love to my girlfriend? Maybe not, but I will tell her about you eventually."

The brunette grins at the word 'girlfriend' before her stomach rumbles, ruining the moment.

"Technically I wasn't your girlfriend till after the love making. Well we completely forgot about dinner and I'm not tired anymore so how about we grab a midnight snack and watch a film? That way your lie won't be a lie anymore." Rachel winks.

"Sounds good to me."

Rachel climbs out of bed and grabs her spare robe before leading Quinn downstairs. The girls cuddle on the couch watching Disney films and eating junk food until eventually, they fall asleep again, curled in each other's arms in the living room.

* * *

Eight hours later, the girls sit opposite one another at Rachel's kitchen table eating cereal in silence. The only noise from the clanking of spoons against bowls, the only movement, aside from the lifting of spoon to mouth and back again, was when Quinn glances at the clock periodically until she can't put it off any longer.

"I should go." She mumbles sadly, standing and moving around the table to stand in front of Rachel.

"Will you come back after you've talked to your mom?" Rachel asks, wrapping her arms around the blonde from her seat.

"I thought you'd never ask." Quinn winks, kissing Rachel softly on the forehead before making her way out of the kitchen.

"Careful Fabray, if you sound any more like Miss Holliday I may ask you to perform an upbeat number with me."

Quinn pauses in the kitchen doorway, turning to face the brunette again. "If it gets you back in that leotard, I'm not complaining." She teases before disappearing from sight.

Rachel stays sat on the stool, a stupid grin on her face until she hears the front door open and close. She fiddles with her phone, twirling it round between her fingers, contemplating her decision. She and Quinn hadn't discussed whether they were telling people but she was Rachel Berry, she couldn't resist an opportunity to brag.

Before she could change her mind she opened up a group chat with Kurt and Mercedes.

**R – Hey, listen I have something to tell you but you have to promise you won't tell anyone until I say you can okay?**

**M – Spill girl.**

Rachel then proceeds to tell them about her night, leaving out the specific details of their afternoon but still giving enough information that both her friends know exactly what went down.

After a brief conversation, Rachel says goodbye and heads upstairs to shower feeling giddy, unaware that at that exact moment, Kurt was on the phone to Blaine and Mercedes was texting Tina, who was with Mike who then told Sam and Artie who told Brittany and soon enough, the whole Glee club knew about the latest romance.

* * *

The doorbell rings throughout the Berry household and Rachel rushes down the stairs.

"That was quick…" Rachel grins whilst opening the door, that grin however soon falls off her face when she sees who's on the other side of the door. "Finn, what are you doing here?"

"You're dating Quinn?!"

"I… what? How did you…?" The brunette stutters.

Finn takes the opportunity to step inside the girl's house. "I heard Kurt on the phone to Blaine, and Puck texted me congratulating me on turning two girls gay, even though he technically dated both of you too."

Rachel sighs, knowing she shouldn't have trusted her friends to keep this a secret. "Alright yes, Quinn and I are dating."

"But… you're straight, you both are."

"Well I can't speak for Quinn but I'm actually bisexual, I have just only dated guys."

"You were bi when we dated?"

"Yes?" Rachel responds, wondering why that was a problem, but she should've realised who she was talking to.

"So you were twice as likely to cheat on me?"

"What? No that's not how it works Finn, a person's sexuality doesn't impact their loyalty."

"Try telling that to Brittany, she's bi and dating Artie yet clearly she's sleeping with Santana."

Rachel frowns, shocked that Finn had been smart enough to notice that, though the girls weren't exactly that subtle and it was surprising that Artie and Sam hadn't figured it out yet.

"And Quinn too, she cheated on me and Sam and she's apparently not straight." The Quarterback adds.

"Okay those are two surprisingly excellent examples but my point still stands."

* * *

Meanwhile, Quinn was packing a few clothes into a bag in case she ended up staying at Rachel's again tonight. Her talk with her mother was unexpectedly okay. She hadn't told her the whole truth but she did mention it was Rachel's house she was at which shocked her mother but Quinn soon explained that she was just trying to make things right with the diva and Judy accepted this, pleased her daughter was no longer picking on the girl.

The blonde's phone started ringing and she rushes to pick it up, hoping it was Rachel, she didn't even look at the caller ID.

"Hey."

" _Q why are you suddenly dating Berry?"_

Quinn pauses, confused about hearing Santana's voice when she was expecting Rachel's and then became more puzzled when she realised that the Latina knew about their relationship.

" _I'm waiting for answers Fabray."_

"How did you find out?"

" _Britt told me."_

"Okay, how did Brittany find out?"

She hears Santana sigh on the other end of the line, clearly not expecting to have to go through the details of how she knew.

" _Artie told her, he found out from Mike who was told by Tina who heard from Mercedes who was told by none other than the midget herself."_

"Don't call her that." Quinn growls, still processing the information.

Sure, she and Rachel hadn't talked about whether they were telling people but she had expected Rachel to discuss it with her before sharing the information.

"Who else knows?"

" _The whole glee club probably, I passed the information onto Puck and he probably made some comment to Finn, that is if the boy didn't already know, I mean he does live with Kurt and if Berry told Mercedes, she told Kurt too. So I guess that means Blaine knows too. Sam already knew when I told him so I yelled at him for not telling me, and that's everyone I think. Anyway, what up with you dating the dwarf?"_

Quinn growls again, firstly at the fact everyone knew, then at Santana calling Rachel dwarf.

"Listen up okay, stay out of my relationships and if I hear you calling Rachel one of our old nicknames you'll regret it."

" _Ugh whatever, but I'm still calling her Berry."_

"Fine." Quinn mutters before hanging up.

She barely has time collect her thoughts when her phone beeps in her hand, signifying she had a text. Glancing down she sees that it's from 'Man Hands'.

Sighing she enters her contacts and changes Rachel's contact name to 'Rachel x' before reading the text.

**R – Finn is here, can you come over asap? He won't leave and keeps trying to convince me that I belong with him. Xx**

**Q – I'm on my way xx**

* * *

Half an hour later, the girls were once again sat at the table in the Berry's kitchen.

Rachel leans over and places an ice pack on Quinn's bruised hand.

"I can't believe you punched Finn."

"I can't believe it hurt so much."

"I can't believe he just left afterwards."

"I can't believe you're my girlfriend."

Rachel stops and grins. "Well get used to it, because I don't plan on messing this up."

"Hmm… ditto." Quinn winks, using her non-injured hand to pull Rachel in for a kiss.

Except for them, it wasn't just a kiss. It was a promise.


	3. One Month Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've called this chapter One Month Later but the short section at the end is One Year Later (as indicated in the chapter so I'm not really sure this note was necessary - oh well)  
> That's this story complete, read and comment :)

"Rach! We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming, calm down."

"Sorry but you made me make reservations for 7 and it's already 6.45. Get your beautiful ass down here and into my car."

"So romantic Quinn."

The girls were celebrating their one month anniversary. Rachel wanted Quinn to make all the plans since she was the one who asked her to be her girlfriend yet the brunette demanded which restaurant to eat at and what time so Quinn decided to change the plans and surprise her girlfriend with a home cooked meal in the park instead. All their friends were helping out so she still didn't want to be late, even if there was no reservation waiting for them. Quinn just hoped Rachel wouldn't be too mad at her for going against her wishes.

Rachel had finally appeared at the top of the stairs and Quinn ushered her into the waiting car without even taking in the girl's appearance. Rachel was slightly upset, she'd made such an effort to look good for Quinn and the blonde didn't even notice. Since they started dating, Rachel always wanted to make sure she looked good whilst in her girlfriend's presence, especially after they'd come out at school as the brunette was self-conscious around Quinn and her natural beauty. When she'd voiced these insecurities to Quinn the blonde said she was insane to think that and that she was even more beautiful.

Coming out went a lot better than the girl's originally suspected. They'd simply walked down the hall holding hands and Quinn kissed Rachel goodbye at her locker but because of Quinn's status, nobody mentioned it, especially after Santana made a threat about what would happen if anyone did comment. The Latina and Brittany had come out the same day, they'd been together since Artie had called Brittany stupid, leaving the blonde heartbroken and Santana picked up the pieces. But it was easier for them to all do it together, plus the majority of the glee club had their backs.

Finn hadn't said anything to either of the girl's since Quinn had punched him as he feared for his safety if he did, he still believed that he was better for Rachel than Quinn but decided he would prove it in the long run when Quinn would inevitably cheat like she had done so many times before.

"Are we going the right way?" Rachel asks, looking out the passenger side window.

"Yes."

"Quinn… What aren't you telling me?"

"How do you always know?" Quinn sighs, it was impossible to keep secrets from the brunette, she was surprised she'd lasted this long without being found out.

"We're soulmates Quinn, I know you."

"That's adorable, but I'm not telling you anything."

"Don't think you get away with lying to me though."

"I'll make it up to you." Quinn smiles, reaching over to squeeze Rachel's thigh affectionately.

As the blonde feels Rachel's bare thigh she glances over at her girlfriend, having realised she hadn't noticed her outfit and then regretted it as she almost swerves off the road. Rachel is wearing an extremely short skirt and a tight black tank top and Quinn struggles to tear her eyes away until Rachel shrieks and grabs the steering wheel.

"Whilst I'm glad you finally noticed me Quinn, please watch the road and worship me when we are safely parked."

As soon as they pull up outside the park, Quinn turns her head to stare at Rachel some more.

"You're so hot."

"Ditto Fabray." Rachel smirks.

"I'm wearing a babydoll dress, that's too cutesy to be hot."

"Alright, then you're cute."

Quinn pouts, her comment having backfired.

"As well as hot." Rachel adds with a wink. "Now will you tell me why we're at the park and why Santana is over there gesturing wildly?"

The blonde turns her head towards the park, seeing a frustrated looking Latina staring back at her. Giggling, the two girls climb out of Quinn's car.

"About time too. I seriously thought you were just going to jump each other with that intense eye contact going on." Santana comments.

"It was very tempting." Quinn laughs.

"Ew okay I know I said it but I did not need those mental images. Where's Britt? I need some better images."

As Santana wanders off to find her girlfriend, Quinn leads Rachel further into the park. They arrive at a bandstand with a table for two set out in the middle.

Puck is dressed smartly, standing next to the table and when he sees the girls he moves closer to guide them to the table, pulling out Rachel's chair for her and then Quinn's.

"Thank you Noah."

"Anything for my Jew babe, consider my offer Quinn." He winks before disappearing.

"His offer?" Rachel questions.

"As payment for helping out, he wants to watch us… you know."

"Oh God, that is never happening."

"That's what I said."

"Ladies." Kurt says from behind them, holding a tray of food.

Kurt sets down the plates, revealing their meal of vegan Thai green curry that Quinn had made, with the help of Santana and Tina, earlier in the day.

For dessert, the girls had vegan brownies that Brittany had made, under the supervision of Mercedes to make sure the blonde didn't put any non-vegan friendly ingredients in.

"Quinn that was beautiful, you are forgiven for lying." Rachel smiles, after finishing the last mouthful.

"I just wanted to make tonight special, after all the romantic things you've done for me." The blonde replies, returning her smile.

As they digest the food, Quinn looks back on all the things Rachel has done for her over the past month, whether it was just putting a love note in her locker, taking her out to dinner at a restaurant that didn't have many options for the brunette just because she knew Quinn loved the food there or allowing Quinn to choose a horror movie for one of their movie nights, despite hating the genre.

However, there was one romantic gesture that neither of them had yet done and Quinn was determined to be the one to take that step.

Standing, she holds her hand out to Rachel who takes it and allows Quinn to pull her into her arms.

Suddenly the brunette hears music and she turns her head to see the whole glee club, minus Finn, standing in smart clothing humming 'Take My Breath Away'. Quinn guides her in a slow dance around the band stand and Rachel had never been happier.

That feeling however was soon trumped by what happened next.

"I love you Rachel." Quinn whispers into Rachel's ear, making it a private moment shared only between the two girls.

Rachel lifts her head, from where it had been resting on Quinn's chest to look into those hazel eyes.

"I love you too Quinn."

* * *

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Can I show you something?"

"Now?" Quinn asks, confused by Rachel's timing.

"Yes now, it'll be quick I promise."

Quinn sighs, it was their anniversary and she knows that Rachel wouldn't interrupt their plans on purpose unless it was important.

"Okay."

Rachel smiles and pulls open her desk drawer, taking a piece of paper out and handing it to Quinn.

The blonde takes it with a confused expression.

"What's this?" She asks, before turning it over and instantly recognising it. "Oh my God, you found this?!"

"Yep." Rachel chuckles, sitting next to Quinn on her bed and glancing down at the small doodle on the paper she'd found a year ago today. "Why did you draw this?"

"How do you know it was me?"

"Well other than the way you just reacted, I always assumed. I couldn't figure out who else would've drawn it or why."

"Well isn't it obvious why I drew it?"

"Not really."

"Because I liked you you idiot."

Rachel pouts, causing Quinn to giggle and kiss it away.

"But I noticed you writing something down before we played spin the bottle…"

"And?"

"You liked me before we kissed?"

"Yeah? Didn't you like me before that?"

"Well yeah but I'm me and you're you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asks, turning to face the brunette.

"You're beautiful, it's difficult not to have a crush on you, but I'm…"

"Rach." The blonde interrupts. "You're gorgeous."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I've loved you for a long time and I'm going to love you even longer."

"Careful Fabray, that sounds like a promise."

"It is. Rachel Berry, I promise to never stop loving you, even if we're worlds apart, my heart will always sing for you. You're my heartbeat song."


End file.
